onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 385
Chapter 385 is titled "There Is a Way". Cover Page Miss Goldenweek's "Operation: Meet Baroque Works" Vol. 20: "To not miss a step is the human way". Short Summary Kaku and Kalifa are given devil fruits by Spandam and eat them. The Straw Hat Pirates charge in further, and Luffy continues to clashes with Blueno. Long Summary In the Tower of Justice, as the members of CP9 are going back to their rooms, Spandam remembers something he wanted to give Kaku and Kalifa. He gave them each a Devil Fruit. Everyone gets excited over the Devil Fruit. Jabra panics, telling them not to bring the fruits close to him as Fukurou remarks that this is the first time he's seen one. Kaku asks Jabra what the matter is. Jabra explains that because he ate a Devil Fruit, that means there is devil living inside his body and if he gets too close to another Devil Fruit, his devil and the devil in the fruit will start fighting and he will explode and die. Kaku was surprised, but Blueno cut in, saying it was nonsense, that an intelligence operative shouldn't be fooled by such a silly rumor. Blueno corrects him, saying that his body would explode, leaving no trace, only if he ate two Devil Fruit. Lucci adds that any greedy fool would die that way, and considering what one fruit does, it is easy to see what two could do. Jabra asks Spandam where he got the two fruits. Spandam simply replies that he has connections, and they should eat them for the future, and adds one last thing, he has no idea what kind of powers either of the fruits bestows upon the user. In Lucci's room, Kaku says he has a hard time believing the Devil Fruits come from this world. He also said he felt a strange aura emanating from it, drawing him in like a gravitational force, and that he could not find either of the fruits in his picture encyclopedia. Kalifa replies that it is normal, going on to say that they can figure out the name of the fruit by the power it gives, but that power can be completely up to chance. She comments on how horrible life must be for someone who got some weird power, and they would lose the ability to swim. Lucci, having poured himself a drink, tells them that regardless of the type of power, how they use it is what matters, adding that there is a very low chance the fruit would weaken them, and that being a "hammer" is not much of an inconvenience, and that some people sail their whole lives looking for a single Devil Fruit. Jabra, hiding behind a doorway with Fukurou and Kumadori, tries to convince them not to eat it, saying nothing good can come from it and how his tasted horrible. Fukurou comments that Jabra just doesn't want Kaku to power up. Kumadori added, or possibly retorted, that envy and jealousy hurt a person's good name. Jabra makes his final argument, telling them they could sell them for hundreds, but eating them could mean a lifetime of problems. Kaku remarks that it could be fun as he bites into his banana-shaped Devil Fruit. Kalifa said she would gladly welcome the new power if the fruit turned out to be a winner, as she put a slice of her melon-shaped Devil Fruit into her mouth. Jabra is shocked beyond belief that they ate their fruits. Kaku and Kalifa both look slightly discomforted by their fruits. Fukurou and Kumadori ask if they feel anything different. Kaku and Kalifa both exclaim how disgusting their fruits taste. Jabra yells at them to do something, asking what kinds of power they got. Kalifa said she did not feel any different. Lucci tells them they will realize their powers in due time, and that he is looking forward to it. He also tells them to at least get the hang of their powers, as they might need to fight soon and how Blueno already went ahead. The scene changes to the rooftop of the courthouse. Blueno tells Luffy he underestimated him while thinking how amazing it was that Luffy could keep up with his Soru. Luffy tells him not to underestimate him. Blueno launches himself at Luffy using Geppou, thinking how direct attacks will not hurt a rubberman. Luffy gets ready to attack but Blueno hits him with a Rankyaku, sending Luffy flying. He then starts attacking Luffy using Tekkai: Rin, which Luffy narrowly avoids. Blueno then chases after Luffy by moving his legs in a wheel-like fashion. Just as he is about to hit Luffy, he disappears using his Doa Doa no Mi ability, leaving a hole in the roof in the exact shape of his body if it were spread eagle. The whole then closed, leaving only the outline. This confused Luffy. Blueno then opens turns two of the roof's tiles into doors for him to stick his hands out of. He grabs Luffy's ankles and pulls one foot into each door, effectively trapping Luffy. When Blueno reemerged from the floor, Luffy asked him if he was a Devil Fruit user. Blueno responds that he has the power of the Doa Doa no Mi, meaning he can make a door anywhere and out of anything. He explained he could change anything into a door. To demonstrate this, he slaps Luffy in the head, causing the middle of his head to start spinning. This made Luffy unable to see anything properly as his eyes were spinning. Blueno then hit the defenseless Luffy with a Rankyaku, sending Luffy crashing into the side of the roof, destroying one of the blocks on the perimeter of the roof. Zoro saw Blueno's attack, and asks Sanji, who had seen it too. Sanji reveals to everyone that Luffy is already fighting with CP9. Nami and Chopper look in disbelief, while Zambai seems annoyed that Luffy had already started fighting. However, due to Gomorrah being injured, and being surrounded by Marines and government agents. Zoro and Sanji decide their only option now is to fight their way through the crowd and make a path to the courthouse. The Franky Family agrees. However, before anyone can jump off completely, Chopper yells for them to stop. Everyone was surprised. Chopper simply tells them "Hold on tightly", saying it was a message from Gomorrah. As the king bull stands up, everyone is shocked that Gomorrah still has some fight left in him. Someone shouts the order to shoot Gomorrah down with mortar fire, but Gomorrah withstood it. The king bull then does something odd, he rams his head into a building. Zambai asks what Gomorrah is doing and if he has reached his limit. Chopper replies that the mortar fire got his retinas, and Gomorrah is now blind. As everyone tells Gomorrah to stop, Chopper relays what the king bull is saying. Gomorrah had promised Sodom that he would get everyone to the courthouse. Zambai then remembers when Sodom and Gomorrah first joined the Franky Family. They were in the belly of a sea king the Franky Family was eating. Since everyone was too full from the sea king to eat the king bulls, Franky suggested taking them home as emergency rations. He also remembered when they were beaten up by pirates, and how Franky Family fought the pirates for vengeance, and one time when the pair were dancing after being hurt. Gomorrah began running towards a dead end, their path being blocked by a building. Everyone yelled for Gomorrah to stop, saying the crash would kill him. Zoro asked Sanji if he saw a dead end, Sanji replied that he did not. With a shocked and confused Chopper looking on, Zoro and Sanji then reduced the building to large chunks of rubble, allowing Gomorrah to pass through safely. A voice was heard saying that the pirates had broken through siege at D-Block, and had arrived at the courthouse door. The chapter ends with everyone congratulating Gomorrah as he collapses from exhaustion. Quick Reference Chapter Notes *Kaku and Kalifa receive and eat their Devil Fruits. *Lucci and Blueno mention that if a person were to eat two Devil Fruits their body would explode, thus killing them. *The Straw Hat Pirates and Franky Family successfully arrive at the courthouse. Characters Site Navigation ca:Capítol 385 de:Michi wa aru it:Capitolo 385